¡Feliz cumpleaños invitada estelar!
by Hiker Schopenhauer Dalloway F
Summary: Como dice el título! ¡Felicidades pequeña lectora! ¡Has ganado un viaje a las bahamas...! Bien, no. ¡Pero hoy es tú cumpleaños! (8) Que seas muy feliz (8) Y los Hetalianos son los que muestran como se divierten. ¿Vodka? ¿Codka? ¿Invitado estelar? ¿Policia? ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Nakygua!


**Hiker: Este pequeño fic es para una amiga, Nakygua. ¡Que hoy se hace más adolescente con el paso de los años!**

**Roy: Que abuela.**

**Hiker: Hoy me voy a vengar, Roy. Hoy XD.**

**Roy: Bien… Los personajes a cada autor, personajes estelares apareciendo!**

**COMENCEMOS! Y que la pases muy bien en tú pequeño día!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVV.**

-Okey, basta. ¿Nombre?-

-Nilton.-

-N…-

-Nueva Zelanda.

-¡ESE ES UN PAÍS!-

-Apellido…

-Turco.

-Nieto.

-Tengo hambre.

-Suspiro.- Animal…

-Niall

-Ni idea.-

-Nini…-

-Planta o Fruta.

-Ehmm…-

-Este…-

-Rayos…-

-… Ah… País.-

-Narnia.

-Nunca Jamás.

-Nueva Zelanda…

-Cosas…-

-Nuevo…-

-Nando´s.

-Pollo…-

-Dios mio… Con D.

-Disney.-

-Dinosaurio.

-Dinorey.

-¡NO HE DICHO NADA!-

-Disney.

-Dinosaurio.

-Dino…-…-Rey.-

Austria se golpeo la frente. Hace ya como 2 horas que estaba intentando jugar BASTA con Prusia, Francia y España. ¡PERO NOOOO! Tenía que salir Prusia con su estupidez, España con su boludez (¿?) y Francia con su… Franciedad.

Francis solamente se encogió de hombros con cara de "No me interesa." España se puso a reír para luego ir tras Lovino que desdichadamente pasaba por allí. Y Prusia se fue a fastidiar al austriaco.

Ahora vemos a Ludwig frente a un paquete gigante que decía "Aquí no hay ningún Italia del norte, Veneciano." Con letra de kínder.

Ludwig abrió lentamente la caja y había en ella…

¡SORPRESA!

-¿Ludwig estas bien- ve!?-Sí, era Italia Veneciano viendo como a nuestro pequeño Ludwig le dio su pequeño ataque alemán (¿?).

¿Por qué paso esto?

Pues déjenme explicarles ya que también está conjugado al Basta.

_FLASH BACK._

_-¿Qué es esto-aru?-El chino señalaba a un paquete en la entrada._

_-Algo me dice que es una caja.- Heracles opino para ponerse a lo Sherlock._

_-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso, gran sabelotodo?-Al inglés le salió una vena en la sien por lo dicho._

_-No lo sé, Anglaterre. Tal vez porque es cuadrada. Y de madera. A veces eres un tonto pequeño mon amour.- ¿Pensaron que ese era Francis? ¡NO! ¡Es Matthew!_

_-¿Y a este que le pasa?-América tenía signos de interrogación._

_-Fiebre Francis. Ya le paso a Tino y a Yao, Da?-Respondió Ivan._

_-Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos con la caj…? ¡ALFRED NO LA HABRAS!- Y asi fue como todo el edificio exploto._

_Y ahora veíamos a 4 aburridos, 1 por no tener su piano, otro por no tener a nadie quien joder, otro porque se quedo a sus amigos para no abandonarlos y el último para darles amor._

_-Oye señorito podrido. Juguemos algo.-Exclamo el albino mitad conejo._

_-¿Jugaremos en el bosque?-_

_-No.-Negó Francis._

_-¿Ajedrez?-_

_-Nio.-Negó España._

_-¿Damas Chinas?-_

_-Siempre me ganas. No.-Negó Prusia._

_-¿Congelados?-_

_-Corres muy lento.- Negaron los 3._

_Eso formo una vena en el austriaco que los golpeo hasta hacerlos sangrar._

_-Bien, juguemos basta…_

_En otro lugar… Hace 2 días._

_Ludwig vio que veneciano tramaba algo ¿Qué será? ¿Será que se convirtió en Hamster? ¡IMPOSIBRUUU! Solo mira sus tácticas de asesino Ninja Vampiro. ¡Esa discreción! ¡Como tiraba los fuegos artificiales y cocina un pastel con su cara! ¡Discreción nivel Dios!_

_Entonces un día (El mismo día que los otros 4 jugaron Basta)._

_-Feliciano, tenemos que hablar.-Ludwig se sentó y miro a Feliciano._

_-¿Ve?-_

_-Asi es… Tu comportamiento es inadecuado…-Feliciano abrió los ojos.- No eres tú, es el comportamiento.-Feliciano asintió.- Solo quería decírtelo. Jamás volverás a saber de mí…-Y asi fue como Ludwig se fue de la casa de Veneciano dramáticamente…_

_FIN…_

_¡Nah! ¡Ya quisiera usted que acabara allí!_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK._

¿Por qué Feliciano apareció de la caja? ¡Esto es un segmento random! Es como un comercial antes de un programa. Asique… Les diré:

Por qué pensó que Ludwig ya NO lo quería como amigo y entonces después de estar depresivo a lo emo se dijo "¡No Feliciano! ¡No puedes llorar! Ve!" Asique con sus palabras alentadoras y con las de su hermano: "¡Feliciano deja de ser un marica y ponte a mover el culo para disculparte con el estúpido macho patatas y dejes tu estado mediocre de emo!" Unas alentadoras palabras, repito.

**EL VERDADERO FIC.**

Era una mañana hermosa en Italia. Veneciano iba de camino a la casa de Ludwig. ¡Porque había pachanga y pasta (Y Ludwing)!

Antes estaba con su hermano pero este lo saco del coche porque lo harto y se fue.

Horas más tarde de caminar…

Después de cantar soy un cacahuate, éxito mundial de Bob esponja (El cual era invitado especial en la fiesta con Vodka y cerveza alemana) visualizo la casa de Alemania (Si, recorrió todo Italia hasta Alemania).

Pero lo primero que vio fue gente lanzando de la ventana. Una persona en medio de todos ¿No era el cumpleaños de Alemania? Y esta persona estaba agarrando a Heracles del cuello como borrachos mientras tomaban Vodka y Vino griego (¿?) con un Berwald cantando en la mesa y un Ludwig lanzándose de las escaleras acompañado de Ivan.

-¡POR EL VODKA!-Gritaba Ivan lanzándose.

-¡POR EL RELLENO DE NARUTOOOOOO!-Gritaba Ludwig lanzándose.

Lo que inició como una pequeña fiesta, terminó como una borrachera.

Veíamos a su mega wow de narradora en una fuente de jugo porque era menor de edad y no podía tomar (Eso rimo).

Volvamos con los protagonistas.

-¡Y yo le dije que me amaba! ¡Que no era verdad! ¡Mentiras, mentiras! ¡TODO FUE MENTIRAS! ¡PALABRAS DE NO SE QUE! ¡SHALALALALA! (8)-Cantaba Berwald.

-¡MENTIRAS!-Gritaba Tino.

-¡(8) Aléjate de mí antes de que te golpee! ¡Entiende que el cielo es azul y yo soy verde! ¡Aléjate de mí escapa ya no quiero verteeeeeeee! ¡Entiende que aunque seamos iguales somos aire! ¡La luzzzzz ya no hay aca! ¡NO QUIERAS pararte SOBRE la tina de MALVABISCOS! (¿?) ¡Y aléjate de mí yaoi! ¡No me ves que ya eres un vició! –Gritaba nuestra cumpleañera cantando.

-¿Esa niña está tomando Vodka, Da?-Pregunto Ivan mirando desde lejos.

-No, es Codka, cariño. Codka.-Explico Francis para luego ser apaleado por los celos atacantes de Yao.

Ahora vemos a la narradora siendo agarrada.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SACRIFICIO NOOOOOOO!_Lloraba a mares la autora.

-¡Sacrificio! ¡Sacrificio!-Exclamaban Gilbert y Lily.

-¡Unbalaya! ¡Unbalaya! ¡Unbalaya!-Canto Lily con voz de macho que se respeta.

En otra parte…

-Bien, necesito una opinión de este traje.-Natasha sacó un traje IGUAL al suyo pero con un línea negra en el brazo.

-Es igual al otro…-Elizabetha.

-Perra.-

-¡Ella quiere pelea!-

Y esta parte la omitiremos…

En otra parte…

-¡IVAN!-Encima de una mesa tira la botella de Vodka vació.

-¡¿No qué tomaba Codka, da?!-Enojado Ivan persiguió a Francis.

-¡Más Vodka por aquí!-Chillaba y gritaba hasta que alguien lanzo una botella voladora y la chica la agarro.-

-¡(8) Este es el estilo de Peter la anguila, que aunque ya haya pasado me vale 3 cuartos! (8)-Cantaba y bailaba Heracles en una mesa aparte.

-(8) DJ! ¡Súbele! (8)-Cantó Ludwig.

Y todos siguieron su pachanga pero…

-¿Hay más Vodka?-Apareció la cumpleañera trayendo 10 botellas vacias.

-No lo sé, da?-Sonrió tétricamente Ivan con 20 botellas.

-Bueno, da igual ¡SIGAN LA PARTY HARD!-

Vemos a Inglaterra de DJ alzando el pulgar al lado de Alfred.

Pero…

BIu, biu…

-¡LA POLICIA!-Grito alguien.

-¡CORRAN TODOS AL CLOSET!-Chilló Lovino.

-¡O al armario! ¡Lo que tengan cerca!-Exclamo Mathias llevándose a un Noru noqueado.

¿El fin de esta pequeña fiesta?

**CUANDO LOS POLICIAS LLEGARON…**

**-No hay nadie. Ya se ha revisado y no hay nada de música en esta casa.-El oficial.**

**-Yo lo oí… ¡Lo oí! ¡Ellos gritaban! "¡VODKA! ¡VODKA!" ¡NO LO SOPORTO!-Roy contando sus problemas.**

**-Señor, creo que debe venir conmigo…-**

**-1, 2, 3 toca la pared oficial…**

**-¡VENGA CONMIGO SEÑOR!-**

**¿Fin?**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVV.**

**Hiker: ¡Eshpero que te haya gustado mi pequeño regalo Nakygua! Y también quiero ver cuando te animas a hacer un fanfic! XD**

**Roy: Me metieron al Fic TwT)/ Soy un loco.**

**Hiker: Ignorando los problemas de Roy, prosiguire. ¡Espero la pases bien en estas dos horas restantes!**

**Flik-Felizcumpleaños!**


End file.
